


One

by InnocentPen90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: "Harry? Are you back?" Hermione's voice floated out of the sleeping area.





	One

Harry shivered as he entered the tent and got out of the cold autumn air. He stomped his boots to shake off any leaf litter before going to fireplace and dropping off the wood he had collected.

“Harry? Are you back?” Hermione’s voice floated out of the sleeping area.

“Yes, I’m back!” He shouted. He walked into the room and came to a stop.

Hermione was stretched out over her bed without a stitch of clothing. Harry’s eyes roamed his lover’s figure, as always, committing it to memory.

“Care to warm up?” Hermione said impishly.

He stripped as fast as possible and soon he was nestled in between her thighs. He kissed her and slid home softly, feeling her heat envelope him. He heard her give a guttural moan. She was always so free with herself when they were together. She didn’t need to keep up appearance.

“Shall we?” He asked rakishly.

“Yes we shall Potter.” She grinned. He slammed back in causing her to cry out in pleasure.

The sounds of their lovemaking, of skin slapping against skin filled the room, with their moans and sighs.

Finally the two reached their peak and came as one.


End file.
